I'm Afraid I Can't Tell You
by clearwaterangel
Summary: Edmund has to keep a secret from Susan. Susan x Caspian, but contains a big part with Ed and Susan, so this is the reason for the choice of characters.


**Hello!! Another oneshot here!!! I got really inspired today, and this little idea popped in my head with an amazing speed!! **

**I hope you all like it!!**

**Once again, i DO NOT own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm afraid I can't tell you**

She was disturbed.

Susan was feeling quite unsettled sitting on one of the sofas of her favourite spot on the library. She was holding a book on her lap, but as much as she tried focusing on the words written on it, she couldn't, her mind busy with something else. Edmund. He had been behaving awfully atypical the whole day, taking different paths whenever he saw her, almost as if he was avoiding her. She didn't recall doing anything wrong to him, and so this particular behaviour had her really worried. She sighed and closed the book, it was pointless to continue trying to pretend nothing happened, and so, she decided to take a walk around the gardens of Cair Paravel.

Spring was at its full bloom and the fragrance of flowers sweetened the air, this relaxing the young queen a tiny bit as she set a foot on the plushy green grass. This moment of peace ended quickly as her previous thoughts invaded her mind again, a frown causing her brows to knit together. She and Ed had always been close to eachother and she could see no reason why he would be hiding from her. Susan was very troubled, walking with an undefined direction, too absorbed in her thoughts to notice anything.

She kept walking and walking, until she crashed against something quite hard and stumbled back, a couple of arms holding her before she reached the ground. "Su you should be more careful or you'll run into a tree" a grave voice spoke, and she looked up, meeting the oh so familiar caramel eyes of her brother. "Well, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you Ed" she said softly, crossing her arms. "Me? What have I done?" the Just king asked, looking at her with big eyes. "What are you hiding from me?" she demanded, glaring at him sternly. Edmund looked at her and didn't answer. "There is something, isn't there? I can see it in your eyes, Ed, you know you can't lie to me" she said, her crystal orbs looking intently at him, her worry seeping freely from them. "Don't tell me you got someone pregnant" she asked with a gasp, looking at him horrified "What! No!" Ed exclaimed, shocked. He then took a breath and returned to his previous posture. "I'm aware of that gift of yours to read me, and if you must know, this is what has kept me away from you today, cause I know I can't keep anything from you" he said sincerely, his eyes looking directly to hers. "But this is something I can't tell you, it's a secret, and I was asked not to tell a soul" he continued, seeing as Susan was nowhere near of dropping the subject. His last words finally had the effect he looked for and Susan relaxed visibly understanding his dilemma. "Sorry if I made you worry Su, but now you know what's going on, so ease down" Ed said, smiling sweetly at her. She nodded and returned the smile, but the moment he looked into her clear eyes, the big curiosity she was feeling glanced back at him. "I can't tell you what it is, Su, but I can give you a hint of the person who can" he said, smirking. "Go ask Caspian but don't tell him I told you this" he whispered and then winked at her, before turning and trotting back to the castle.

Minutes later, Susan entered Caspian's study, where the High King was, reading some papers. As he heard the door being opened, he looked up and smiled, putting the paper down. "My love, how wonderful to see you" he greeted her. She smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I came here for advice" she said softly. "If I can be of help, I'll be more than pleased to help you My Queen" he said, pulling her onto his lap. "Its Ed, I'm worried about how he's behaving lately, he seems to be hiding something from me, do you happen to know what is going on with him?" she asked, trying to sound convincing. She noticed when he stiffened a bit, surprise dancing in his eyes. She looked at him questioningly and he sighed prodding her to stand up. "Stay here" he told her softly and walked to the adjoining room, only to come back moments later. "Close your eyes" he spoke again and she did as told, eager to know what Caspian was preparing for her. Some seconds later he allowed her to open her eyes and she found him showing her a red silk handkerchief on his opened palm. She unfolded it softly and gasped, as in the very centre stood a perfectly polished white gold band, a blood red diamond peaking it, held elegantly by the most delicate ornaments in the same material as the band. "I had planned this to happen in some other way, but apparently Ed can't keep himself far enough from you without you guessing his doings. So, would you honour me by becoming my wife?" he asked, his brown eyes looking straight into hers, full of passion and hope, expectant for her answer.

And she was out of words.

She threw herself at him and hugged him, laughing from the bottom of her heart, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, yes I do! Oh Caspian I want nothing more than to be with you forever!" she exclaimed, yelping as he twirled her around, his laughter joining hers. After a couple of swirls he placed her back on the floor, his grip on her not loosening a bit and kissed her fully on the lips, eager to transmit the utter happiness that was bursting inside him at her words.

Ed had heard the yelling and cheering from the corridor and smiled. This had been one of the hardest secrets he had been asked to keep, but he was not going to take the pleasure from Caspian but revealing this to his sister, as much as he was dying to tell her. Yes it was better that way.

**AN: Sweet isn't it?? Please leave your comments telling me what you think!!! **

**Cheers!**


End file.
